


The First Snow

by ultwoodz



Series: Can't Buy Me Love [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Meant To Be, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Después de que Jinhyuk se entera de que Seungyoun y Wooseok se separaron porque la abuela de Seungyoun los obligó, hace un plan con Seungwoo para tratar de volverlos a juntar.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Can't Buy Me Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585207
Kudos: 1





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

Jinhyuk se alistó en el último momento. Su corbata estaba torcida y su chaqueta de traje estaba arrugada, aunque no las usaría por mucho tiempo una vez que llegara al trabajo. Seungyoun mantenía su oficina caliente como si estuviera ejecutando un sauna y la única persona lo suficientemente tonta como para quedarse allí con él durante más de un par de minutos era su interno que resultó llegar muy tarde esa mañana (no es que lo notara).

Seungyoun había estado de mal humor últimamente y todo lo que hacía era mirar su monitor y refunfuñar sobre la inestabilidad del mercado. Jinhyuk le trajo café y las impresiones para que se las llevara a casa al final del día y había comenzado a ayudar a otros pasantes con su trabajo detrás de escena porque estaba muy _aburrido._

Escaneó su credencial de identificación de su propio cordón que recibió una vez que comenzó a trabajar allí (con el que se tomó toneladas de fotos para enviar a su familia) y se apresuró a entrar.

"Vamos," le suplicó al ascensor. El botón se iluminó, pero el número decía el piso 30 y no podía perder más tiempo. "Maldición."

Entonces Jinhyuk subió las escaleras. Subir 12 tramos de escaleras después de llegar tarde al trabajo era terrible y no se lo recomendaría a nadie. Se agachó para recuperar el aliento antes de recomponerse.

Saludó cortésmente a los otros internos y adultos mayores antes de colarse en la oficina de Seungyoun con mil disculpas por llegar tarde. Era su amigo, pero seguía siendo su supervisor. Mas o menos.

La cabeza de Seungyoun estaba sobre su escritorio y el monitor de su computadora estaba apagado.

"Siento llegar ta-," comenzó Jinhyuk antes de verlo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Mi computadora no arranca," dijo Seungyoun distante.

"¿Llamaste al departamento de TI?"

"No," dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No quiero llamar a nadie."

"Oh," Jinhyuk dejó sus cosas en la esquina. "¿Quieres que yo llame?"

Seungyoun asintió.

"Hola, soy Lee Jinhyuk, interno de Cho Seungyoun," dijo al teléfono fijo, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y usando su mano libre para sostener el cable sobre la cabeza de Seungyoun. "Sí, la computadora del Sr. Cho no está funcionando. No, no lo comprobé. - Seungyoun, ah, señor Cho, ¿verificó si está enchufada?"

Seungyoun gimió.

"Ah," dijo Jinhyuk a la persona por teléfono. "Déjeme revisar eso."

Con el teléfono fijo todavía pegado a su oreja y con Seungyoun sin moverse de su lugar en el escritorio, Jinhyuk tuvo que trepar por encima de él para revisar la salida.

"¡Oof!" Jinhyuk dijo, cayendo hacia adelante, sus piernas colgando en el aire.

"¿Está todo bien?" La persona en la otra línea preguntó.

"¡Si! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Solo necesit ... oof!" Se cayó y la silla de Seungyoun retrocedió casi tirándolo al suelo. "¡Comprobado! La salida parece estar bien."

"Enviaremos a alguien de inmediato."

"Gracias."

Jinhyuk extendió la mano y golpeó el teléfono en el escritorio varias veces antes de encontrar el receptor y se desplomó en el suelo. Seungyoun estaba desplomado en su silla, mirando hacia el espacio. Cuando Jinhyuk se levantó, notó que todos afuera de la oficina se congelaban mirándolos con ojos llenos de confusión. Se rió torpemente y empujó a Seungyoun de regreso a su escritorio.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó. "No quería meterme en tu vida personal, pero no te ves bien."

Ahora que lo pensaba, se veía diferente. Seungyoun había perdido mucho peso y su ropa le colgaba como cortinas. Su cabello se veía fibroso y pegado a la cara como si no se hubiera lavado en varias... semanas. No había hecho una broma sobre Jinhyuk, no sabía en cuánto tiempo y no habían pasado el rato juntos. Lo cual estaba bien porque ¿por qué querrían pasar el rato con el interno? Pero aun así era extraño.

Seungyoun suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio.

"No he visto a Wooseok en mucho tiempo," dijo Jinhyuk, esperando que mencionar a la persona favorita de Seungyoun le sacara algo. "Nunca me dijiste lo que hicieron en su centésimo día."

"Rompimos," dijo, su voz cansada.

"Oh, mierda," dijo Jinhyuk sintiéndose terrible. "Yo-."

En ese momento entró la persona de TI y llegó el momento de dejar el tema para otro momento. Jinhyuk se escapó para ser útil mientras Seungyoun esperaba por su computadora.

Le tomó unos minutos de deambular tratando de parecer ocupado para que nadie lo molestara y sin hacer obvio que estaba buscando a alguien que no se encontraba en ninguna parte para encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

Lo encontró junto a la impresora luchando por cambiar el papel.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Déjeme ayudarlo, señor!" Jinhyuk dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a Seungwoo y no despertar sospechas. No es que nadie en la oficina, aparte de los tres, supieran que habían tenido una cita antes, más esa otra vez de la que Jinhyuk no quería hablar, pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo descubriera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Seungwoo preguntó mientras Jinhyuk le quitaba el papel. Abrió el compartimento y volvió a llenar la impresora sin problemas.

"Tenemos que hablar," dijo en voz baja e inclinó la cabeza hacia el armario de suministros.

Cuando no había nadie cerca, Jinhyuk entró primero, seguido de Seungwoo.

El armario de suministros era demasiado pequeño para dos personas y estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Jinhyuk pudiera oler la menta de la pasta de dientes de Seungwoo.

"Pensé que querías que mantuviera mi distancia," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja.

Jinhyuk agitó sus manos. "No se trata de eso."

"Oh," estaba oscuro, pero Jinhyuk podía ver sus mejillas sonrojarse de vergüenza.

"Se trata de Seungyoun," dijo.

"¿Qué hay de él?"

"¿Has salido con él últimamente?" Preguntó, asegurándose de que no fuera el único fuera del circuito primero.

"No," consideró Seungwoo. "Parece estar muy ocupado con su trabajo."

"Yo también pensé eso," dijo. "¿Pero eso suena como Seungyoun?"

"Supongo que no," ladeó la cabeza.

"Se pone peor."

"¿Qué?"

"Él y Wooseok rompieron..."

Seungwoo jadeó, demasiado fuerte. "¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡Shhh!" Jinhyuk le cubrió la boca, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de lo inusualmente suaves que eran sus labios. "¿Entonces no lo sabías?"

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Seungwoo. "No puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho. Esto no tiene ningún sentido."

"¿Verdad?"

"Si Seungyoun y Wooseok no están juntos, ¿cuál es el punto? El amor ya no es real. Ellos son la definición de almas gemelas."

"Entonces, estás de acuerdo en que tenemos que hacer algo, ¿verdad?" Jinhyuk dijo, las ruedas giraban en su cabeza. Si había una pareja destinada a estar junta hasta el final, eran Wooseok y Seungyoun. El mundo ya no tendría sentido si no estuvieran juntos.

"Por supuesto," dijo Seungwoo. "Pero, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?"

Jinhyuk pensó por un minuto y sintió que iba a tener que ser un poco extravagante. "¿Cuánto dinero puedes gastar?"

Seungwoo parpadeó, desconcertado. _" ¿Yo?"_

"Soy un interno," le recordó Jinhyuk. "No puedo permitirme esquemas elaborados."

"Oh, claro," dijo. "Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

Salieron del armario de suministros sin ser vistos. Volvería a trabajar y fingiría que no sabía nada y si Seungwoo pudiera encargarse de la primera parte de su plan, le daría la señal. Era una prueba infalible y debería recibir un premio por pensar tan rápido. Jinhyuk estaba muy contento de que a Seungwoo no le importara gastar una cantidad ridícula de dinero en aras de reunir a dos personas que deberían estar juntas.

Cuando regresó, la persona de TI estaba terminando con la computadora de Seungyoun y él estaba mirando por la ventana desde su silla. Después de que el hombre se fue, Jinhyuk lo hizo girar.

"Tienes que comer," dijo.

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo hambre. Necesito café."

"Si quieres que te traiga café, primero tienes que comer."

"Voy a conseguir mi propio café," suspiró Seungyoun.

"No puedes, ese es mi trabajo," dijo con severidad.

"¿Estás diciendo que te niegas a hacer tu trabajo?" Seungyoun fingió regañarlo.

"¿Vas a denunciarme?" Bromeó.

"No," respondió débilmente.

"Bien, vamos a buscar algo de comer."

Jinhyuk casi tuvo que hacer rodar a Seungyoun en su silla frente a todos, pero en su lugar se las arregló para pararse y seguirlo hasta el elevador. Jinhyuk estaba preocupado. Seungyoun pasó demasiado tiempo sin pestañear y miró su propio reflejo en la puerta del ascensor como si fuera a decirle algo.

"Me pregunto qué tienen tan temprano," reflexionó.

"Sopa," dijo Seungyoun. "Sopa y arroz. Huevos. Pan."

"Ahh, entonces hacen desayunos," dijo, queriendo mantenerlo hablando.

Seungyoun asintió.

_Esto no va a ser fácil._

El teléfono en el bolsillo de Jinhyuk vibró. Lo revisó cuidadosamente y vio que Seungwoo le había enviado un mensaje de texto.

_Seungwoo: ya me ocupé de eso, dónde estás?_

Jinhyuk trató de ocultar que estaba enviando mensajes de texto a Seungyoun, que de todos modos no estaba prestando atención.

_Jinhyuk: cafetería de la oficina primo_

_Seungwoo: ???????_

_Jinhyuk: csy no quiere comer_

_Seungwoo: voy para allá_

Metió su teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo esperando que Seungyoun no se hubiera dado cuenta. A él no parecía importarle si lo hubiera hecho.

El ascensor llegó al segundo piso donde estaban el área de descanso y la cafetería. Como pasante, realmente no podía disfrutar de todas las ventajas de la compañía, como el salón y la sala de juegos, pero nadie dijo que no podía comer tanto como quería cuando no estaba ocupado viendo a Seungyoun mirar fijamente a un gráfico todo el día. Para ser honesto, realmente no sabía qué era lo que Seungyoun hacía.

Se cruzaron con algunas personas que los saludaron, pero Seungyoun tampoco pareció notarlos, así que Jinhyuk tuvo que ser amigable por los dos.

Se pararon en línea con bandejas. Jinhyuk lo persuadió para que pusiera todo lo delicioso en la suya, pero a Seungyoun realmente no le importaban las cosas deliciosas.

_Bueno. Necesita proteínas, carbohidratos, fibra y algunas vitaminas._

"¿Qué te parece el pollo?" sugirió.

"No pollo." Seungyoun casi gruñó.

"Está bien, no pollo," dijo, sorprendido. "Mira, tienen salmón. ¿Nos gusta el salmón?"

"Supongo," dijo, poniéndolo en su plato.

"Heyyyy, que suerte encontrarlos aquí," dijo Seungwoo, haciendo cola. "¡Mira! ¡Pollo!"

Jinhyuk sacudió la cabeza rápidamente a espaldas de Seungyoun.

"¡Oh! No nos gusta el pollo," dijo. "El salmón se ve delicioso. ¿Sabes lo que va bien con el salmón? Mucho arroz. Y esta fruta."

Apiló más comida en la bandeja de Seungyoun.

"Supongo que Jinhyuk te lo dijo entonces," dijo Seungyoun a su primo.

"¡No me dijo nada!" Dijo Seungwoo. "¡Solo me estoy asegurando de que no te pierdas nada!"

"Me tengo que ir," dijo Jinhyuk, corriendo.

"¡Oye!" Seungyoun gritó detrás de él.

Seungwoo y Seungyoun se sentaron juntos a desayunar. Jinhyuk se retiró tan pronto como Seungwoo los alcanzó, pero de todos modos necesitaba hablar con él en privado para que su plan funcionara.

"Amigo, ¿qué pasó?" Dijo, mirando a Seungyoun tocar su papilla con una cuchara.

"La abuela,eso pasa," dijo Seungyoun, sin levantar la vista.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No escuché nada sobre esto."

Seungyoun asintió. "Ella apareció en el trabajo de Wooseok y lo amenazó. Ella dijo que si nos quedábamos juntos, él perdería su trabajo y luego supongo que amenazó con echarme de la familia."

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Wooseok no hizo nada! "

"Uno de sus entrometidos amigos nos escuchó a ti y a mí bromear acerca de ser dueños de un hospital en la boda de Yohan y ella pensó que estaba usando a la familia para salir adelante o algo así. No lo sé, realmente no quiero hablar de eso."

"¿Has hablado con él?"

"No contesta mis llamadas"

Jinhyuk finalmente tuvo un momento a solas para contactar a Wooseok una vez que llegó al ascensor. Sacó su teléfono y se preguntó cómo iba a lograrlo.

_Jinhyuk: oye, ¿estás ocupado?_

_Wooseok: no realmente, qué pasa_

_Jinhyuk: Odio molestarte, pero gané dos boletos para esa obra del Rey Arturo y realmente no tengo a nadie con quien ir_

_Wooseok: que hay de seungwoo_

_Jinhyuk: : |_

_Wooseok: fue solo una sugerencia_

_Jinhyuk: no hemos salido en mucho tiempo, podríamos ponernos al día_

Wooseok tardó mucho en responder y las elipses de tipeo aparecieron y desaparecieron varias veces antes de responder.

_Wooseok: no lo se, no me siento bien_

_Jinhyuk: ¡te prometo que lo pasarás bien! podemos hablar de la escuela y esas cosas_

_Wooseok: no lo sé..._

_Jinhyuk: supongo que puedo ir solo: /_

_Wooseok: bien, supongo que puedo ir, cuando es_

_Jinhyuk: yay ¡¡¡¡gracias!!!! el viernes por la noche te veré allí_

La primera parte del plan estaba completa. Ahora solo tenía que esperar que Seungwoo pudiera encargarse de su parte y que Wooseok realmente apareciera.

Llegó el viernes por la noche y Jinhyuk se paró frente al teatro para esperar a Wooseok y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más nervioso se ponía. Si no venía, todo el plan se vendría abajo y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. No quería llamarlo y asustarlo, así que solo esperó allí, arrastrando los pies de un lado a otro.

La temperatura bajó y se acurrucó contra el viento. La próxima vez que fuera a algún lugar de noche traería una bufanda y guantes. _Esto apesta mucho._

Sin embargo, tenía que soportarlo. A Seungwoo le costó una fortuna obtener estos boletos en el último minuto en los mejores asientos de la casa. Era el escenario perfecto para que dos idiotas tontos se enamoraran y uno de ellos _faltaba._

A lo lejos, vio una pequeña silueta familiar que se acercaba al teatro con un suéter, acurrucado contra el viento.

"El clima está jodidamente frío," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Caminaste aquí?"

Él asintió, temblando.

"Oh no," dijo Jinhyuk, preocupado de haber cometido un error. "Vamos a meterte dentro."

Bajo la luz, Jinhyuk pudo ver cuán terrible se veía Wooseok. Tenía la cara hundida y los ojos y la nariz hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando. Sin embargo, estaba limpio y rezó para que Seungwoo hubiera logrado que el otro idiota se bañara.

Después de mirar un poco a su alrededor, Jinhyuk los vio y llamó la atención de Seungwoo, quien arrastró a Seungyoun hacia ellos.

"¡Guau! ¡No puedo creer que nos estemos encontrando así! "Jinhyuk dijo, ganándose una mirada de horror de Wooseok. "¡Cuáles son las probabilidades!"

"Estaba tan celoso de que tú ganaste _el sorteo de nuestra compañía_ y no yo que conseguí boletos para mí," dijo Seungwoo ganando una mirada de horror de Seungyoun.

"¿Qué sorteo? No tuvimos un sorteo," dijo Seungyoun, sin comprender realmente la situación.

Wooseok suspiró. "Sabía que no debería haber venido."

Se giró para irse, pero Jinhyuk lo detuvo. Puso su brazo alrededor de Wooseok para mantenerlo en su lugar y se ganó una mirada de horror de Seungyoun. _Me lo agradecerás más tarde._ "Es solo una coincidencia. Vamos a tomar nuestros asientos antes de que comience el espectáculo."

Jinhyuk empujó a Wooseok hacia el teatro, dejando atrás a los otros dos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Wooseok murmuró, enojado.

"Solo voy a ver una obra de teatro con mi amigo," respondió Jinhyuk, distante. "¡Ah! ¡Aquí estamos!"

Seungwoo y Seungyoun los siguieron de cerca.

"Oh, parece que nuestros asientos están uno al lado del otro," se rió Seungwoo. "Mejor que sentarse con extraños, ¿verdad?"

"¡Cierto!" Jinhyuk vitoreó.

Wooseok se adelantó para tomar asiento en el lado más alejado de los cuatro, pero Jinhyuk lo detuvo.

"Lo siento, tenemos que sentarnos donde nos dicen nuestros boletos," dijo en un tono falso y triste.

"¿No puedes cambiar conmigo?" Wooseok susurró.

"No," dijo Jinhyuk, sentándose y estirándose. "Wow, estos son cómodos."

Wooseok se sentó a su lado y trató de ocultar la vergüenza en su rostro. Seungwoo le ordenó a Seungyoun que se sentara a su lado y tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado con eso.

Así que se vieron obligados a sentarse uno al lado del otro durante toda la obra entre Jinhyuk y Seungwoo, quienes se negaron a cambiar con ninguno de los dos.

Después de un tiempo, Jinhyuk sintió que la tensión de Wooseok se desvanecía cuando dejó de inclinarse tan agresivamente hacia la izquierda lejos de Seungyoun. Incluso vislumbró una sonrisa y una risa compartida entre ellos durante la producción. _Bien._

"¿Quien tiene hambre?" Seungwoo dijo después de que terminó la obra.

"Me muero de hambre," dijo Jinhyuk.

"Podría comer," murmuró Seungyoun, robando miradas a Wooseok.

"Creo que yo también puedo," dijo Wooseok, fingiendo no darse cuenta.

Cruzaron la calle hacia una pizzería que definitivamente no servía pollo. Pidieron una jarra de cerveza para la mesa, pero eso fue porque la pizza estaba muy grasosa. Seungwoo esperaba que una vez que los dos comenzaran a beber se relajaran.

Jinhyuk debe haber tenido la misma idea porque intentaba hacer brindis cada pocos minutos, pero él era el único que se emborrachaba.

Seungyoun no dejaba de mirar a Wooseok. Si hubiera sido alguien más, habría sido espeluznante, pero verlo así rompió el corazón de Seungwoo. Él podía manejar no estar con quien quería porque esa era su elección, pero ni Seungyoun ni Wooseok querían esto. La abuela de Seungwoo hizo esto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Seungwoo y Jinhyuk fueran capaces de hacerlos hablar y luego se hicieron reír como solían hacerlo. Su plan estaba funcionando.

"Esto es muy bueno," dijo Wooseok. "¿Por qué nunca hemos comido aquí antes?"

"Siempre quieres pollo," dijo Seungyoun.

"¡No siempre lo quiero, tú sí!"

"Bien, la próxima vez que vengamos aquí," dijo antes de morder otra pieza.

Wooseok parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

_Sí, vengan aquí la próxima vez. Cobardes_

Después de la cena, Wooseok estaba listo para irse a casa. El dolor en su pecho al ver a Seungyoun nuevamente era demasiado para ignorarlo más y ya era tarde. Pero por alguna razón Jinhyuk y Seungwoo se negaron a dejarlo ir. Suspiró y los siguió calle abajo.

"Es muy agradable esta noche," dijo Jinhyuk.

"Hace un poco de frío," dijo Seungyoun, conteniéndose. Wooseok quería estar más cerca de él para calentarlo, pero sabía que ya no podía hacerlo. Pero también tenía frío.

"Mira, una cabina de fotos," señaló Seungwoo. "Vamos, Jinhyuk, probémosla."

Entraron en la cabina durante demasiado tiempo y Wooseok se preguntó si se estarían escondiendo allí. Notó que el parque no estaba muy lejos y pensó que era hermoso. Tan hermoso que quería verlo de cerca.

Se alejó solo dejando a Seungyoun atrás para esperar a que los demás salieran de su escondite. Si lo dejaban allí, estaría bien. Estaba bien solo. No le importaba.

Se paró en medio del parque. Estaba vacío, excepto por unas pocas parejas acurrucadas juntas, pero era tranquilo y agradable.

Sintió que algo frío y húmedo le tocaba la parte superior de la cabeza y cuando levantó la vista vio que estaba nevando. Era la primera nevada de la temporada y llegó tarde este año. Se había preguntado si volvería a nevar, pero allí estaba cayendo en copos suaves que se dispersaron en el suelo. Extendió la mano y atrapó un copo de nieve que se derritió contra su piel. Dejó caer su mano y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de que alguien más cálido la tomara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Wooseok.

"Odias cuando tienes las manos frías," dijo Seungyoun, eligiendo mirar a la nieve en lugar de a él. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y Wooseok se preguntó si no había estado durmiendo. "Te pone de mal humor."

"Estoy bien," mintió Wooseok, su voz apenas salía.

"Mentiroso," dijo en voz baja, pero no lo soltó.

Después de un largo silencio y de tener una ligera capa de nieve que rodeaba el suelo a su alrededor, Wooseok finalmente habló.

"Se suponía que me ibas a olvidar," dijo.

"No puedo."

Wooseok dejó escapar un aliento demacrado. "Se suponía que debías seguir adelante y vivir una vida mejor."

_"No puedo."_

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te amo," dijo.

Una lágrima se escapó del ojo de Wooseok e intentó ocultarla antes de que el otro lo viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Seungyoun lo atrajo hacia un cálido abrazo con la barbilla sobre el hombro de Wooseok.

"No hagas eso," susurró Seungyoun. "No quise..."

"Te extraño mucho," dijo Wooseok, quebrándose. Sollozó en el pecho de Seungyoun de una manera que se dijo a sí mismo que no volvería a hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo.

El cuerpo de Seungyoun se relajó contra el suyo, incapaz de mantenerse fuerte. Sollozó en el hombro de Wooseok y él hizo todo lo posible para sostenerlos a ambos. _"Quiero volver a casa."_

El corazón de Wooseok cayó en un millón de pedazos. "No es justo. ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir? ¿Cómo soy una amenaza para la familia de alguien?"

"No lo eres," dijo. "Que se jodan. Mi mamá puede vivir con nosotros. A ella le encantaría eso. Le gustas más que yo, y eso compensaría todos los años que no fuiste su hijo."

Wooseok se apartó y se echó a reír, secándose la cara. La parte superior de la cabeza de Seungyoun estaba cubierta de nieve. Levantó la mano y se la sacudió.

"Y luego volveré a la escuela," dijo Seungyoun. "Trabajaré un montón de trabajos a tiempo parcial y ahorraré para cuidarnos a todos. No necesito el dinero de mis abuelos."

Wooseok llevó la mano a su mejilla y le acarició la cara. Estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba.

"Tienes que recordar comer," dijo. "Tres veces al día. Al menos."

"Comeré contigo," dijo Seungyoun.

Wooseok cerró los ojos y suspiró. "No podemos."

"¿Quieres estar conmigo?" Seungyoun preguntó. "Deja fingir como alguien dijo que no podías."

"Pero alguien dijo que no podía."

"¿Todavía me amas?"

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

Seungyoun lo agarró y lo besó, cortándolo y quitándole el aliento. Al principio fue incómodo, pero luego les resultó familiar a ambos y se fundieron como la nieve en la palma de su mano. No fue apresurado, pero fue el tipo de beso que tenía lugar entre dos personas desesperadas por sanar sin importar el costo. Sus piernas se doblaron y suspiró en su boca.

Seungyoun sonrió, rodeó a Wooseok con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

"Si no podemos hacer que esto funcione, ¿no dolerá demasiado?" Wooseok preguntó, preocupado por ellos.

"¿No dolerá más no intentarlo?"

Jinhyuk y Seungwoo se escondieron en la cabina de fotos para darles a los otros dos más privacidad, pero allí se estaba apretando y no podían escuchar nada afuera.

Jinhyuk asomó la cabeza por la cortina. "Creo que nos abandonaron."

Seungwoo apretó su rostro contra el de Jinhyuk para ver por sí mismo. "Creo que son esos de allá."

Se tropezaron unos con otros para salir a mirar mejor.

"¿Qué crees que están diciendo?" Jinhyuk preguntó.

"Seungyoun parece que está a punto de confesarse," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"¡Se pone muy nervioso cuando tiene algo importante que decir. ¡OOF! ¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡MIRA!" Seungwoo señaló. Definitivamente se estaban besando. "¡Ahhh y está nevando! Ahora tienen que enamorarse."

"¿Por qué?"

"Si compartes la primera nevada con alguien, terminarás enamorándote."

"Wow, espero que sea cierto," dijo Jinhyuk, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Seungwoo fingió que no creía que fuera adorable. "¡Lo hicimos!"

Estaba tan contento que arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seungwoo y lo besó en la boca, pero saltó hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Las mejillas de Seungwoo ardieron y no era justo que Jinhyuk siguiera haciendo esto. Lo agarró y lo besó de verdad esta vez. No más picos sorpresa. No más accidentes o besos de buena suerte y para su sorpresa, no se apartó. De hecho, le devolvió el beso cuando las gotas de nieve cayeron sobre sus mejillas y nadie se escapó.

Seungyoun y Wooseok regresaron de la mano. Era un comienzo. Todavía se amaban demasiado para mantenerse separados y eran estúpidos por pensar que podían. Nunca pelearon, nunca intercambiaron una palabra cruel, nunca se malinterpretaron, pero fue una fuerza externa la que abrió una brecha entre ellos. Nadie podría quitarle a Wooseok nunca más. (A menos que eso sea lo que Wooseok realmente quería porque respetaría sus deseos incluso si le dolían). Pero Wooseok estaba sonriendo.

Soltó la mano de Seungyoun para rodear su cintura y besó su mejilla. El labio de Seungyoun se estremeció y tuvo miedo de volver a llorar, pero luego vio a su primo... y Jinhyuk... besándose contra la cabina de fotos. Wooseok resopló.

"Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos," dijo.

"Imagina a dos personas que se supone que deben estar juntas, sin tener absolutamente ninguna idea," dijo Seungyoun.

Wooseok lo miró de reojo y lo golpeó.

Seungyoun se aclaró la garganta y Jinhyuk y Seungwoo se separaron el uno del otro, con los labios hinchados y la cara roja.

"¿Nos perdimos algo?" Seungyoun bromeó.

"Jinhyuk tenía algo atorado en su garganta. Lo estaba ayudando a sacarlo," explicó Seungwoo.

Wooseok hizo una expresión de disgusto. "¿Con tu lengua?"

"Eso no..." dijo Seungwoo. "Quiero decir..."

"Es tan inteligente cuando no está cerca de él," suspiró Seungyoun.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?!" Exigió Seungwoo, avergonzado. " _Siempre_ soy inteligente."

"No te preocupes por eso," bromeó Seungyoun. "Mientras uno de ustedes controle la única célula cerebral que tienen, deberían estar bien. Pero vamos a salir de aquí."

Seungwoo y Jinhyuk se miraron y chocaron los cinco.

Wooseok los miró boquiabierto. "Al menos espera hasta que no estemos para regodearse."

Seungyoun alejó a Wooseok antes de que pudiera comenzar una pelea. Conocía la postura de lucha de Wooseok demasiado bien y ni Jinhyuk ni Seungwoo tenían una oportunidad contra él. "¡Nos vemos en el trabajo el lunes!"

"Hemos sido abandonados," dijo Seungwoo, mirando a los demás alejarse.

Jinhyuk suspiró. "Lo hicimos bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿los volvimos a juntar?"

"Creo que sí," dijo. "Creo que solo necesitaban hablar."

"Sí, gracias por conseguir los boletos para nosotros," dijo Jinhyuk. El teatro era el mejor lugar para que se sentaran juntos en silencio durante un par de horas sin una excusa para levantarse e irse. Seungwoo también pagó la pizza y la cerveza y aunque fue idea de Jinhyuk, él se encargó de todo. "Lamento que hayas tenido que cubrir todo."

Seungwoo se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Hace demasiado frío para caminar."

"No tienes que hacerlo," dijo. "Está un poco lejos."

"No me importa. Me gusta conducir."

Era la segunda vez que Seungwoo lo había llevado a su casa y la segunda vez que habían ido juntos a casa. Jinhyuk no sabía por qué se sentía tan incómodo a su alrededor cuando Seungwoo nunca había sido más que agradable. En el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que estaban trabajando juntos, mantuvo la distancia, excepto cuando los cuatro salían después del trabajo porque Seungyoun quería. Jinhyuk se sorprendió al descubrir que Seungwoo lo había asignado a otra persona porque supuso que Seungwoo querría decir que él estaba a cargo, pero se enteró de que no era así en absoluto. Él y Seungyoun eran solo dos personas normales que intentaban pasar la vida como todos los demás y Jinhyuk los había juzgado mal.

Subieron al auto y Jinhyuk le dio su dirección a Seungwoo nuevamente.

"¿Qué quiso decir Seungyoun?" Jinhyuk preguntó.

"Creo que me pongo tan nervioso cerca de ti que actúo como un idiota," dijo, avergonzado.

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no soy nadie."

"No para mí."

Todo estaba en silencio otra vez mientras ambos pensaban para sí mismos.

"Esto..." comenzó Jinhyuk.

"Lo sé," suspiró Seungwoo. "Esto no puede suceder."

"En realidad, iba a decir que esto fue agradable," dijo. "Hacemos un buen equipo."

Seungwoo sonrió. "Sí, lo hacemos."

"Me preguntaba," dijo Jinhyuk, sintiéndose bastante nervioso. "¿Sabes cómo pasamos el rato fuera del trabajo a veces con Seungyoun y Wooseok, pero como si fuera un secreto porque no puedo meterme en problemas o poner celosos a los otros internos? "

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?"

"¿Crees, y dime que no si quieres, que tal vez podríamos intentar salir así pero solo nosotros dos?" Preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

"¡Si! Quiero decir, claro, si quieres," dijo Seungwoo. "Pensé que no querías."

"Creo que te tenía miedo," admitió. "Tenía miedo de que me vieras como algo que querías atrapar y tirar."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño. "No soy así."

"Lo sé ahora, pero al principio..."

"No sé por qué, pero cuando te vi en la boda de mi primo, eras la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Estabas concentrado y pensativo, pero eras tan brillante y alegre... No sé qué me metió. Es por eso que quería compensarte en una cita real, pero luego parecía que me odiabas tanto que me dije que me mantendría alejado. Pero luego te vi en la orientación interna con la sonrisa más brillante y feliz y recordé tu beso de buena suerte que robaste porque pensabas que lo necesitabas, pero realmente tenías todo lo que necesitabas. No podía ver que tu talento se desperdiciara con un viejo adicto al trabajo que no te apreciaría y como no podía guardarte todo para mí, te cambié al departamento de Seungyoun. Perdón por eso por cierto. Ni siquiera sé lo que hace todo el día. Pero aún así quería estar cerca de ti, por eso los cuatro comenzamos a pasar el rato en primer lugar. No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto. Supongo que me gustas mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

Seungwoo se quedó sin aliento y parecía que había tenido muchos sentimientos guardados todo el tiempo.

"También me gustas," dijo Jinhyuk en voz baja.

Seungwoo lo miró sorprendido por la inesperada respuesta de Jinhyuk a su impulsiva confesión.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo podemos empezar a gustarnos fuera del trabajo?" Preguntó Seungwoo, aún sin estar seguro de si Jinhyuk realmente lo decía en serio.

"¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?"

Seungyoun siguió a Wooseok a su edificio de apartamentos. Fue como volver a casa de unas largas y malas vacaciones por primera vez. Todo era igual, pero no miró para ver si Wooseok había cambiado la contraseña. Se sintió demasiado intrusivo.

"Perdón por el desastre," dijo Wooseok.

Su apartamento nunca fue un desastre, pero cuando Seungyoun entró, vio que todo estaba en cajas.

"¿Te vas a mudar?"

"Sí," dijo. "No podía soportar estar aquí solo. Iba a encontrar un lugar más pequeño."

"Aún trabajas en el hospital, ¿verdad?"

Wooseok se encogió de hombros. "Estaba pensando en dejarlo. Después de todo esto, ya no parece que valga la pena."

"No renuncies a menos que quieras," dijo suavemente, rodeando las mejillas de Wooseok con sus manos. Tenía los ojos tan grandes y llenos de asombro que nunca quiso verlo llorar de nuevo. "No deberías tener que renunciar a nada."

Wooseok miró hacia abajo y se rió débilmente.

"¿Ya has encontrado un lugar?" Seungyoun preguntó. Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí juntos? ¿O buscamos un lugar nuevo si quieres? Quiero decir, si quieres vivir juntos de nuevo."

Wooseok envolvió loa brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Sigues haciendo sugerencias cuidadosas y viendo si estoy de acuerdo con ellas. ¿Qué quieres _tú_?"

"Quiero estar contigo," dijo honestamente, alejando la cabeza. "Pero no quiero que sientas que te están obligando a volver a una relación en la que no quieres estar."

Wooseok se agachó y le pellizcó el costado, haciendo que Seungyoun se retorciera y gritara. "Te amo. Solo me fui porque pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor y ahora me canse de hacer favores. Eres mi mejor amigo y si no pasamos nuestras vidas juntos, me enojaré mucho contigo."

Seungyoun sonrió y arrastró a Wooseok al sofá.

"Esto es lo que quiero," dijo contra la boca de Wooseok. Él cerró los ojos y besó a su novio como si nunca se hubieran visto obligados a separarse.

Seungyoun envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y los jaló a ambos para que se recostaran en el sofá con la cabeza de Wooseok sobre su pecho. "Yo también quiero esto."

Wooseok se durmió rápidamente y Seungyoun lo siguió pronto. Tenían todo el fin de semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero primero tenían que dormir.


End file.
